Pep Rally From Hell
by Celestique
Summary: She was dead, and he knew, right at that moment, that they were going to pay. A short fic centering around JD's thoughts after Meant to Be Yours and during the Reprise of Dead Girl Walking.


**A small fic about JD's thoughts after _Meant to Be Yours_ and during_ Dead Girl Walking (Reprise)_. What can I say? I've gotten too obsessed with this musical, as well as the movie. This fic just had to happen. ****If it isn't obvious yet, this is based more on events from the musical and is told through the narration of JD's musical counterpart. The one that actually loved Veronica. I also made references to the dialogue before _Seventeen_ and references to _Meant to Be Yours_ and a song cut from the musical, the _Fight for Me Reprise._ (Which was just beautiful, honestly.)**

**I don't own anything except the fic itself. Heathers and Heathers: The Musical belongs to their respective owners.**

**\- Celestique**

* * *

No word in the entire universe could describe the fury inside Jason Dean.

_She was fucking dead._

When he needed her most, she had abandoned him – in a similar fashion as his mother's departure. Sure, he may have planned on killing her at first, but he _loved_ her. He _needed_ her. He would do anything for her.

Emphasis on _anything_.

And now she was _fucking gone_ and it was all thanks to those assholes, he was convinced. It was because of them Veronica had fastened that goddamn noose around her _neck_ and – Jesus, she was _dead_. He couldn't believe it at all.

Veronica Sawyer, the girl who tried to convince him to be normal; Veronica Sawyer, the girl who broke his window lock while drunk; Veronica Sawyer, the girl who was undoubtly flirting with him in the 7-Eleven before that bitch Heather Chandler ruined the goddamn moment; that very same Veronica Sawyer was _dead._

JD's hands wouldn't stop moving. He was preparing the bomb to destroy the entire school during the stupid pep rally.

Well, at least it would end with a bang.

Just like Vegas.

Only this time, actual good will come out of this. Not pleasure, humor, entertainment or scars that screw people up. No. This will cause good to happen. They will see the truth of this fragile, _fucked up _society thanks to _him_.

The only similarity this blast will offer to the people of this goddamn town is _clarity_.

This wasn't a crime in the least. He was cleansing the world. He was ridding it of sinners, sick fucks who were proof that this goddamn Earth had gone to hell. He wasn't like his dad, who used explosives as a form of entertainment. No, he was using weaponry to heal the world. To make it decent for decent people like him and Veronica –

No, not her. She was dead, he had to remember that.

Damn it, he couldn't stop seeing the image of her hanging body in his mind.

Strangely enough, though, she looked beautiful. Immaculate. Ethereal. Like an angel heavensent.

And she was one. She saved him from hell and eternal damnation and he refused to see anyone make her cry. If they did... He would make them pay. (And he did)

He had planned everything out. He would go to her house (through window, naturally, it would have taken her by surprise) then convince her to come with him. Be his date to this stupid pep rally and then they would disappear just before the school goes _kaboom_. Afterwards, they'd be together and happy and their love would be the ultimate form of God.

Hell, they could have also roasted s'mores with the fire from the explosion. (Maybe even have a Slushie, which wouldn't be all that bad.)

And he would see no mothers smiling and waving from the fucking window. More importantly, he would be with _her_. Veronica…

_Fucking focus!_

She was gone. She vanished. Like everyone who held some meaning in Jason Dean's life, she disappeared when he needed her.

Sometimes, he'd think that maybe he had gone too far. Maybe killing Heather Chandler, Ram Sweeney and Kurt Kelly was too much. Maybe by doing so, he wasn't fixing the world, he was losing his soul.

But then he remembered that those assholes hurt Veronica and just about everyone else they've interacted with. The world was better with them dead.

It was true. Their deaths made a more righteous impact on the universe than anything they could have ever done if they were still alive. (Veronica would have said otherwise. Tell him that they still had time to grow and do better but _fuck that!_ He knew bastards like them could never do good with their godforsaken lives.) Ram and Kurt's 'suicide' made the idiots that lived in Sherwood, Ohio respect homosexuals.

He was doing what was right. He was doing the world a fucking _favor_ by ending the existence of Westerburg High School and its students. Students who deserved no place in this new world that he would craft. Students like Heather Duke.

If only Veronica could see him now. If only she could be with him now to celebrate this momentous occasion.

And, just like that:

"Step away from the bomb."


End file.
